The Good That Men Do (romanzo)
| Pages = 464 | Year = 2155, XXV secolo | ISBN = 0743440013 ISBN 1416551158 (eBook) }} Riassunto ;Dalla quarta copertina: Pax Galactica. Pax Galactica. Nemici diventano alleati. Vecchi segreti sono finalmente svelati. Antiche credenze e verità ampiamente accettate vengono messe in dubbio. L’uomo si dà a ricerche piacevoli. :In questa età dell’oro, due vecchi amici si riuniscono. Cercano di capire e si chiedono come mai ciò in cui hanno creduto a lungo, ciò che è stato loro insegnato è tutto errato. Più di duecento anni fa, la vita di uno dei primi pionieri della Flotta Astrale è arrivata a una tragica fine e il Capitano Jonathan Archer, il leggendario comandante della prima astronave terrestre a curvatura cinque, ha perso un carissimo amico. O questo, per lo meno, è ciò che si è creduto per anni. Ma col passare del tempo e con la declassificazione di alcuni file di importanza cruciale, la verità su quel fatale giorno - il giorno in cui il comandante Charles “Trip” Tucker III non è morto - può finalmente essere rivelata. :Perché la Flotta Astrale ha dovuto riscrivere la storia? E perché solo ora la verità può essere svelata? Sinossi Prologo ;All'inizio del XXV secolo, Louisiana (Terra) Nog va a trovare il suo vecchio amico Jake Sisko, ormai scrittore affermato. Dopo una breve chiacchierata sulle varie mogli del Ferengi e sui libri di Jake, Nog tira fuori un modulo dati. Contiene informazioni segrete della Flotta Stellare che risalgono al periodo della Fondazione della Federazione. Le informazioni sono state declassificate e ora sono accessibili. Nog, frugando nei dati, ha trovato qualcosa di interessante sull'NX-01.... qualcosa che Jake potrebbe trasformare in un bel romanzo. Capitolo 1 ;Spazio romulano I Romulani stanno sperimentando un nuovo motore, che dovrebbe portali a curvatura 7. Durante il lancio di prova, però, il prototipo esplode. Capitolo 2 ;San Francisco, Terra I nostri, con l'evidente assenza di Trip e T'Pol, in assenza per lutto, stanno assistendo a un'altra conferenza come quella vista in "Terra Prime". Alcuni delegati, tra cui i Rigeliani, hanno ritirato i loro mondi dalla coalizione, ma Phlox è convinto che torneranno. Finita la conferenza, Archer contatta l'Enterprise, dove "D.O." Donna O'Neill sta preparando la nave per partire alla volta di Vulcano. Capitolo 3 ;La Fornace, Vulcano Il tempio nel quale i Syranniti si nascondevano durante la persecuzione è in restauro. Ci sono piccole stanze, dedicate ai martiri della causa. In una di queste è sepolta T'Les, la madre di T'Pol, ed è li che si svolge il funerale di Elizabeth, il clone binario di Trip e T'Pol. T'Pau chiede a T'Pol se pensa che sua madre avrebbe accettato Elizabeth e lei gli risponde che, essendo sua figlia, T'Pau l'avrebbe accettata ed è per questo che hanno deciso di seppellirla lì, come se ora la nonna potesse, in parte conoscere la figlia. Durante il funerale, T'Pol realizza che così come Elizabeth è morta, anche l'amore tra lei e Trip deve finire. Si abbracciano a lungo, piangendo.... Capitolo 4 ;Romulus Valdore, che aveva partecipato al progetto del drone guidato in telepresenza, viene riabilitato dal governo romulano in quanto utile allo sviluppo della tecnologia di curvatura e di altri prototipi al fine di mettere il bastone tra le ruote alla Federazione. Capitolo 5 ;Andoria, territorio degli Aenar Shran sta assistendo alla cerimonia di unione di 4 Aenar, tra cui Jhamel. Per riprodursi, gli Aenar, così come gli Andoriani, hanno bisogno di 4 sessi. Mentre Shran sta pensando che così perderà per sempre la sua Jhamel, qualcosa inizia a scuotere la caverna sotterra. Alcuni Aenar svaniscono in uno scintillio di luce e Shran capisce: mercanti di schiavi orioniani. Essendo tra un gruppo di pacifisti, Shran, che ora ha solo una piccola nave civile, inizia a combattere gli Orioniani bsarcati a mani nude, ma viene sbattuto in un crepaccio e sviene. Al suo risveglio trova solo uno dei quattro sposi, Theras, che aveva fatto di tutto per sfuggire agli Orioniani per salvare lui, Shran: è infatti proprio l'ex comandante della Guardia Imperiale l'unica possibilità per Aenar di recuperare i rapiti. Shran, però, sa che da solo non può farcela, con la sua piccola nave.... e sa che un certo pellerosa gli deve un favore.... Capitolo 6 ;Enterprise Shran raggiunge l'Enterprise e qui, assieme a Theras, espone i fatti ad Archer, T'Pol, Trip e Malcolm Reed|Reed]]. Chiede l'aiuto di Archer per erecuperare Jhamel, ma il capitano è riluttante, poiché in tre settimane devono essere sulla Terra per la firma della Coalizione. Mentre Reed fa presente che gli Aenar rapiti potrebbero essere venduti ai Romulani (e la nave orioniana - con sei giorni di vantaggio - si dirige proprio verso lo spazio romulano), Shran ricorda ad Archer che gli deve un favore e non onorarlo potrebbe voler dire una guerra contro la nascente Coalizione (Archer si chiede se la guerra sia da parte di Shran o dei Romulani....). Capitolo 7 ;Luoisiana Jake Sisko e Nog fermano momentaneamente l'oloprogramma per fare uno spuntino a base di pane e salame. facendo il punto della situazione Jake nota che la "vecchia" versione dei fatti diceva che Shran, nel 2161, aveva perso tutti i suoi averi in affari privati e aveva dovuto nascondersi assieme alla moglie, Jhamel, e alla figlia, Talla. Questa nuova versione dice invece che Shran è solo caduto in disgrazia presso la Milizia Andoriana per aver perso la Kumari in battaglia, non si è unito a Jhamel (che era promessa sposa ad altri tre - e che, appunto, per fare un bambino c'è bisogno di 4 persone) e quindi tanto meno ha procreato con lei. Mentre mangiano, Nog dice che ciò che ritiene rilevante non è il personaggio di Shran, ma il comandante Tucker.... Capitolo 8 ;Spazio Romulano Il Dr. Ehrehin viene rapito dalla sua casa-prigione da due dissidenti romulani. Nel frattempo, Valdore, che aspettava il suo arrivo, chiede informazioni sugli Aenar che gli Orioniani hanno rapito per il loro progetto. Capitolo 9 ;Enterprise NX-01 Archer sta parlando con Gardner, nel suo ufficio. Non è stato del tutto convinto da Shran, ma non può nemmeno negare tutto l'aiuto che, nel corso degli anni, Shran gli ha fornito. Gardner gli dice che non può ordinare all'NX-01 di infilarsi in una ricerca così e quindi chiude il collegamento. Archer si ritrova poi nei suio alloggi a pensare a cosa può fare e si confronta con T'Pol. Alla fine, il capitano decide di far rotta verso la traccia di curvatura della nave dei rapitori, dicendo alla Vulcaniana che Gardner ha detto "non posso ordinarvi di andare", non gliel'ha proibito, non gli ha ordinato di non farlo. A quel punto T'Pol (cit.): :Alzò un sopracciglio e un'espressione simile a un sorrisetto curvò le sue labbra. "Mi ricorderò di menzionarlo, quando sarò chiamata a testimoniare alla sua corte marziale. :Archer non sarebbe potuto essere più stupito se lei avesse tirato fuori una pistola a pahse e gli avesse sparato. "Questo è straordinario, T'Pol. Lei ha.... ha appena fatto una battuta?" :"Per il suo benessere, signore, spero proprio di sì." :--Un'altra battuta?-- pensò lui. .... "A volte," disse sopra la sua spalla, mentre T'Pol lo seguiva. "è molto più facile chiedere perdono, che chiedere il permesso." .... Iniziò a considerare che un giorno avrebbe proposto quell'aforisma come una nuova regola per la Flotta Astrale. Capitolo 10 ;Enterprise NX-01 Da soli in sala mensa, Trip e Malcolm stanno parlando del pericolo romulano mentre bevono tequila skagaran. Trip è frustrato (e anche leggermente ubriaco) e Malcolm decide di parlargli della Sezione 31. Trip contatta quindi Harris, che è già al corrente del piano dei Romulani di invadere i pianeti della coalizione (Coridan, Vulcano, Terra, ecc.) per ottenere nuovo dilitio dato che i loro nuovi motori a curvatura 7 necessitano di moltissima energia. Harris era intenzionato a contattare Reed a riguardo, ma in realtà stava pensando proprio a Tucker in quanto ingegnere molto capace. All'inizio Trip ha la tentazione di chiudere lì, ma poi si rende conto che, a parte si suoi compagni di viaggio, solo la Sezione 31 gli ha dato retta.... e quindi decide di ascoltare Harris. Capitolo 11 ;Enterprise NX-01 Trip chiede ad Archer di potergli parlare in privato. Jonathan pensa che il discorso debba ruotare intorno a T'Pol, mentre in realtà Trip gli risponde tutto quello che ha saputo da Harris e il suo piano per infiltrare Trip tra i Romulani. Harris crede che Trip la persona giusta per le sue abilità di ingegnere (n.b.: in inglese la parola ingegnere ha anche valenza di macchinista, addetto ai motori, meccanico, ecc.) e perché ha già avuto a che fare con tecnologia romulana (le mine del campo minato, il drone....). Trip verrà trasformato in un Romulano.... Ha però bisogno dell'aiuto del suo capitano: il rischio di essere catturato è alto e quindi Trip deve sparire letteralmente dalla storia, questo per proteggere se stesso, i suoi amici, i suoi parenti, da qualsiasi ripercussione. Gli unici che sapranno del piano devono essere Archer, Reed (perché è stato lui a metterlo in contatto con Harris) e Phlox, che dovrà firmare il suo certificato di morte. Nessuno, né i genitori di Trip, né (e soprattutto) T'Pol, dovranno sapere la verità. Nei giorni seguenti Archer, Trip, Reed e Phlox si incontrano spesso per mettere a punto i particolari. Poiché Archer è spesso in riunione, T'Pol (poco vulcanianamente, ma ormai sappiamo che non è una Vulcaniana standard) indaga su chi sia con lui e rimane sorpresa quando lo scopre.... Capitolo 12 ;Enterprise NX-01 E' il 14 febbraio. La scena che si presenta è la stessa vista in "These Are The Voyages", ma i pensieri son ben diversi. La Sezione 31 ha pagato un paio di "pirati" per salire a bordo dell' Enterprise, "uccidere" Trip e portarlo via di lì. Malcolm ha tagliato parte delle comunicazioni per ritardare l'allarme e permettere a Trip e ad Archer di parlare liberamente in alcune zone. Al di fuori di queste, però, Trip e Archer devono "recitare". In realtà Trip non si fa saltare in aria, ma genera una microesplosione di plasma. Poi viene portato in infermeria, dove Phlox lo ricopre di finte bruciature. Solo allora arriva lo staff di Phlox, che non vedono altro che finte letture dei segnali vitali di Trip.... Quando Trip sta per essere infilato nella camera a immagini, "strizza l'occhio" ad Archer (notatelo: lo fa anche nell'episodio).... Tutto sta andando come programmato. La navetta dei pirati si stacca e Archer ordina a Mayweather di andare all'inseguimento, ma quando la raggiungono, la trovato distrutta in un campo di asteroidi. Capitolo 13 ;Louisiana Jake e Nog parlano di quello che hanno appena visto e Jake dice: :Charles Tucker è uno dei più noti martiri della Proto-Federazione e allo stesso tempo i dettagli comunemente noti della sua morte sono terribilmente poco eroici. Se non altrom, lo scenario standard del "i cattivi ragazzi invadono la nave" fa sembrare sia lui che il Capitano Archer in qualche modo impreparati e fa sembrare la sicurezza dell' Enterprise così debole che è quasi ridicola. Capitolo 14 ;Enterprise NX-01 Chiuso nella camera a immagini, Trip sente Phlox che annuncia la sua morte. mentre è l' dentro ha un mezzo attacco di claustrofobia, ma si calma ascoltando i rumori dell' Enterprise.... quella nave che è destinato a non vedere più fino a quando non si sa.... Quando in infermeria rimangono solo Archer, Phlox e Reed, Trip può finalmente uscire. Tutto è andato "bene". Phlox gli toglie le finte ferite e Trip si toglie l'uniforme bruciata per la sepoltura e s'infila in un'anonina tuta marrone. Momento dei saluti..... e questo libro è davvero stupendo.... :Trip si svestì in fretta: "Fa' in modo che non ci siano troppi cuori spezzati, per favore." Malcolm forzò un leggero sorriso, ma Trip poteva vedere che non c'era ironia. "A dir la verità, ci sarà probabilmente un generale senso di sollievo tra l'equipaggio, specialmente in sala macchine. Hanno sempre detto che eri un tiranno." .... :Malcolm fece un altro triste sorriso: "Ricordati solo la regola n° 1 dell'essere spia: non innamorarti delle ragazze. Lavorano sempre per il cattivo." Dopo aver stretto la mano a Malcolm e ringraziato Phlox, Trip si gira verso Archer. :Tese la mano, ma fu sorpreso quando il capitano lo tirò in un abbraccio. :"Ti conosco da troppo tempo." disse Archer. "Torna sulla mia nave. E' un ordine." :"Lo farò" disse Trip. "Tu intanto cerca di far la tua parte nel salvare la galassia." E' ora di andare.... :"E' stato un piacere e un onore servire con tutti voi." disse. "Questo non è un addio. E' solo un 'ci vediamo più tardi.'" E con questo, Trip svanisce nello scintillio del teletrasporto. Lo ritroviamo sulla nave dei "pirati", che sono stati pagati dalla Sezione 31 per inscenare la sua morte e portarlo via dall'NX-01. Arrivati in un campo di detriti, fanno esplodere una navetta che metterà fuori strada l'Enterprise. Il capitano dei "pirati", che non pare particolarmente più amichevole di quando recitava, dice a Trip che fa quel lavoro da anni e che una volta ha dovuto salvare un uomo betazoide dal suo stesso matrimonio, e che questo è stato l'incarico più difficile, dato che sul posto tutti erano nudi. I "pirati" portano Trip all'incontro con un'altra nave, dove Trip conosce Tinh Hoc Phoung, un sud-est asiatico. Sta lavorando da tre anni per la Sezione 31, che lui chiama semplicemente il Bureau, riguardo la questione romulana. Trip è abbastanza spaventato dal fatto che anche il suo assegnamento alla missione possa durare così tanto.... e ha un momento di panico quando ripensa a tutte le persone che ha lasciato col cuore spezzato, soprattutto i suoi genitori, che hanno da poco perso Elizabeth.... Ma ormai è fatta. Stanno per arrivare su Adigeon Primo. Capitolo 15 ;NX-01 Archer deve chiama i genitori di Trip per dargil la notizia. Ricorda la seconda volta che li aveva incontrati, poco dopo il lancio illegale dell' NX-Beta. :"Gracie" Tucker prese Archer da parte, tirandolo per un braccio, rimproverandolo come se fosse il suo stesso figlio. :"Non trascinare mai più il mio bambino nelle tue pazzie, Jonathan Archer. Non m'interessa chi fosse tuo padre o quanto Trip ammiri ciò che ha fatto. Ha bisogno di imparare a essere responsabile e non d'imparare come farsi giretti in giro per il sistema solare." :"Sì, signora." aveva risposto lui, con fare colpevole. :"Non usare quel "sì signora" con me come se fossi la Elena tardona. Sono piuttosto seria. Il mio bambino ti segue molto. Devi essere certo che tu sia uomo abbastanza da meritartelo." Archer fa la chiamata.... :Alcuni momenti dopo, lo schermo si illuminò e Charles Tucker (II) apparve. "Pronto?" Guardò sullo schermo e il suo volto s'illuminò quasi istantaneamente con un sorriso: "Jonathan Archer!" :"Ciao, Charlie." disse Archer. :L'uomo anziano alzò una mano per fermarlo e si girò per gridare, sopra la sua spalla: "Gracie! C'è Jonny in linea!" Una pausa, quindi urlò: "Jonny Archer!" Poco secondi dopo, una donna di mezza età apparve sullo schermo con Charlie." :"Signore, non sei cambiato minimamente!" disse Elaine, sorridendo: "Dev'esserci qualche magia aliena che ti tiene giovane." :"Grazie Gracie, anche tu sei fantastica come sempre." :Charlie Tucker sbirciò ai lati di Archer. "Dov'è il nostro bambino? Non ce l'ha fatta ad arrivare alla chiamata?" :Archer deglutì nervosamente. "Signore e signora Tucker.... non c'è un modo semplice per dirvelo, ma oggi, Trip...." :Elaine Tucker lasciò andare un urlo, il suo aspetto felice crollò. "No! Non dirmelo...." :.... :"Se n'è andato o solo ferito?" :Archer sentì i propri occhi riempirsi di lacrime: "Se n'è andato, signore." :.... :"Stava facendo qualcosa di eroico?" :"Sì, infatti. Stava salvando me e la nave. E probabilmente anche molto di più." I Tucker chiudono la telefonata e Archer raggiunge T'Pol nell'alloggio di Trip, dove la Vulcaniana sta preparando la valigia di Trip (come vediamo nell'episodio). mentre parlando, T'Pol si accorge che Archer è nervoso, come se avesse paura di di dire qualcosa di sbagliato ci credo!. T'Pol mette nella valigia anche l'action figure di Frankenstein, ricordando che Trip le aveva fatto vedere il film originale per ringraziarla delle sedute di neuropressione e proprio in quell'occasione, seduti uno accanto all'altra, lui le aveva preso la mano.... Archer le dice che alla conferenza ci saranno anche i genitori di Trip, T'Pol dice che vorrebbe conoscerli. :"Sono un po' eccentrici. Penso che scoprirà da chi Trip ha preso il suo senso dell'umorismo." io sono convinta dalla madre. :"Anche mia madre era eccentrica, a modo suo." disse T'Pol. :"Non l'ho potuta conoscere bene, ma direi che l'ho notato." :"Trip mi ha detto che con il passare del tempo, mi sarebbe mancata meno." Si sedette sul letto, sentendo che la sua mente veniva annebbiata ancora da :emozioni che non voleva. "Non è passato nemmeno un anno dalla sua morte, credo Trip che si sbagliasse. Perché sento che mi manca sempre più ogni mese che passa. Perché mi ha detto una cosa del genere?" :"Il tempo guarisce ogni ferita.... ma l'assenza rafforza l'amore." Archer si avvicinò a lei. "Credo che si un po' complicato. Le emozioni spesso si contraddicono." :T'Pol poté sentire il dolore crescere. "E voi ci chiedete perché le sopprimiamo?" :.... :"La lascio finire qui. Ma se avesse bisogno di parlare - anche se ha bisogno di lasciar cadere la sua famosa calma vulcaniana - è la benvenuta. Non :lo dirò a nessuno." :.... T'Pol rimane sola nella stanza di Trip, si sdraia sul suo letto e inizia a piangere.... Capitolo 16 ;Spazio profondo Trip e Phuong stanno arrivando su Adigeon Primo, dove verranno alterati chirurgicamente per sembrare romulani. Poi si uniranno alla setta di dissidenti che ha rapito il dr. Ehrehin. Capitolo 17 ;NX-01 I nostri stanno arrivando su Rigel X. Archer pensa che sia ironico che siano tornati proprio lì.... anni prima non voleva T'Pol sull'Enterprise e ora non saprebbe come farne a meno. T'Pol arriva in plancia.... e indossa l'uniforme della Flotta Astrale! Fino ad allora aveva indossato uniformi vulcaniane, anche se con i smboli della Flotta, quasi a non voler lasciare andare il passato, ora, invece, sente di dover "andare avanti". Archer, Reed, Shran e un paio di MACO scendono sul pianeta e trovano una grande sala dove c'è una vendita di schiavi. Sono tutti schifati, ma purtroppo non possono fare molto a riguardo. Tra gli schiavi venduti dagli Orioniani, però, non ci sono Aenar. Capitolo 18 ;Adigeon primo Gli Adigeon sono alieni piuttosto particolari..... sono alati, all'estremità delle ali hanno lunghe dita che danno loro un'estrema abilità da chirurghi. Sono alti tre metri e hanno occhi senza palpebre ai lati della testa. Trip e Phoung vengono portati in un ospedale. Trip chiede come sarà il suo aspetto dopo e i medici dicono che non saranno molto diversi. Devono lavarsi accuratamente, poi restano in una sala d'attesa prima dell'operazione. Phoung inizia a pregare e poi lui e Trip hanno uno scambio di battute sulla religione. Secondo Phoung ci sono universi con dei e altri che non ne hanno. Phoung sa che la Sezione 31 ha prove di un universo "specchio" in cui tutto è il contrario di qui. I chirurghi a quel punto sono pronti e Phoung si offre di andare per primo. L'operazione - che Trip può vedere da una finestra nella sala d'attesa - è molto cruenta e Trip finisce per vomitare in quel che - spera - sembra un cestino della spazzatura. Quando Phoung esce dalla sala operatoria, Trip chiede ai medici se può parlargli e uno di loro gli risponde: "Mi sembra che tu sia capace di parlare." Phoung, completamente bendato (anche sopra gli occhi) dice che sente un male atroce, ma riesce anche a scherzare. Trip chiede se l'operazione è completamente reversibile e il chirurgo gli dice che chi ha pagato per farlo operare ha pagato anche per farlo tornare con il suo attuale aspetto. Ma mentre Trip sta per addormentarsi, lo sente dire che, cmq, nn crede che dopo essere entrato nello spaizo romulano tornerà indietro vivo per farsi risistemare. Capitolo 19 ;Rigel X La squadra di sbarco di Archer riesce a incastrare un mercante di schiavi orioniano e Shran a furia di botte e minacce riesce a fargli dire che gli Aenar sono in viaggio verso un pianeta chiamato Adigeon Primo. Un teletrasporto di emergenza riesce a salvare i nostri che stanno per essere schiavizzati da Orioniani arrivati in aiuto del primo. Capitolo 20 Trip si risveglia dall'operazione scoprendo che lui e Phoung sono già in viaggio. Quando Phoung lo aiuta a togliersi i bendaggi, Trip vede finalmente il suo nuovo aspetto romulano. Si chiede se T'Pol sapeva che i Romulani erano così simili ai Vulcaniani.... Phoung lo informa che il suo aspetto è stato modificato in modo da assomogliare a Cunaehr, l'assistente del Dr. Ehrehin, rimasto ucciso poco prima in un incidente durante gli esperimenti. Capitolo 21 Nel frattempo, sull'Enterprise, Archer cerca di farsi dire dall'aministratore di Adigeon Primo dove si è diretta la nave di Orioniani passata di lì poco prima, ma l'amministratore respinge la richietsa dicendo che nessun crimine è stato commesso nel territorio degliA digeon e quindi non ha la possibilità di denunciare la rotta della nave. T'Pol propone che Shran provi ad utilizzare l'unità di telepresenza per mettere in contatto Shran con Jhamel. Capitolo 22 Trip e Phoung stanno per essere distrutti da una nave romunala, ma riescono a nascondersi in un campo di asteroidi, rilasciando detriti che simulano l'esplosione della loro nave. Quando finalmente la nave romulana si allontana, riescono a riprendere la rotta. Capitolo 23 T'Pol completa la ricostruzione e la sistemazione dell'unità di telepresenza assieme un ingegnere dell'ex squdra di Trip. Mentre lavora pensa che sarebbe stato meglio riportare il corpo di Trip sulla Terra, invece che seppellirlo nello spazio e si chiede come mai ci sia stata questa scelta. Shran la prova, riesce a percepire Jhamel, ma l'operazione deve essere interrotta perché rischia danni neurali. Alla fine del capitolo, Archer ricorda a T'Pol che in breve ci sarà il funerale di Trip. Capitolo 24 Trip e Phoung arrivano finalmente a destinazione e vengono accompagnati in una sala mensa prima di poter incontrare Ehrehin. Trip dice di aver riconosciuto uno dei romulani.... pare che sia Sopek, che Trip aveva già incontrato su Coridan 4 anni prima.... Capitolo 25 Dopo il funerale di Trip, T'Pol va da Phlox e gli confida che non crede che in realtà Trip sia morto: non ha potuto vedere il corpo (secondo Phlox era nelle volontà di Trip), quando ha appoggiato le mani sulla bara non ha sentito nulla.... Phlox si chiede se Trip e T'Pol abbiano condiviso anche una fusione mentale, ma riesce a driblare le domande della Vulcaniana, senza rivelarle nulla e senza dirle che è psicotica. Ma pare che a T'Pol i dubbi rimangano.... Capitolo 26 ;Rator II Trip e Phoung finalmente incontrano Ehrehin, il quale non sospetta che Trip non sia il suo giovane assistente Cunaehr. Gli chiede di essere portato via perché il gruppo di dissidenti romulani lo sta torturando per fargli parlare del suo lavoro. mente Trip crede alla versione del vecchio scienziato, Phoung crede che potrebbe confondersi con la milizia romulana che prima lo teneva segregato. Decide quindi di andare ad indagare a consiglia a Trip di dormire. Capitolo 27 T'Pol è su una navetta con Travis e due MACO, ma nota che c'è anche un vulcaniano, seduto accanto a lei. Il vulcaniano inizia a parlarle come se niente fosse e lei si tupisce quando inizia a rispondere.... Le sembra di riconoscere il suo viso, ma non le è familiare. A un certo punto il vulcaniano apre la sua pelle con una cerniera e da quella esce Trip. A quel punto stanno facendo neuropressione (e altro) nell'alloggio di T'Pol.... che naturalmente sta sognando. Capitolo 28 Contemporaneamente, anche Trip sta sognando T'Pol. Viene svegliato da Phoung, che è tornato da un giro di ricognizione. Decidono di far scappare Ehrehin, ma vengono presi da Ch'uihv, che uccide Phoung, poi punta l'arma verso Trip. Capitolo 29 Sull'Enterprise Archer riceve una chiamata da Gardner, il quale, nonostante gli riferisca di prove che i Romulani vogliono attaccare Coridan, gli ordina di tornare sulla Terra. Archer decide quindi che devono affrettare la ricerca della nave. Capitolo 30 Ehrehin, per salvare la vita del suo assistente, decide di rivelare a Ch'uihv i suoi studi sulla curvatura 7. Legano Trip a una sedia vicino al dottore e Ch'uihv rimane pronto con la pistola per sparargli.... Capitolo 31 L'Enterprise ha trovato la nave con gli Aenar. E' pensantemente schermata e non possono portarli fuori. Inizia uno scontro a fuoco.... Capitolo 32 Ehrehin disegna svariati grafici, come per tirare in lungo, sul terminale. Trip riconosce gli schemi di curvatura, dai più elementari ad alcuni che sembrano più complessi. Trip scopre che il nuovo motore non usa nemmeno il dilitio.... e teme che se rimarrà incastrato lì, nessuno avvertirà del perciolo che corre Coridan. Capitolo 33 Sull'Enterprise scoprono che non è possibile portare fuori gli Aenar col teletrasporto perché è pesantemente schermata. Shran inizia a dare i numeri, ma T'Pol gli dice che se si calma, gli spiegherà un'alternativa. Capitolo 34 Il complesso, però, viene attaccato dalle navi di Valdore. Nel caos dell'attacco, Ehrehin riesce a liberare Trip dalle manette ed entrambi scappano, iniziando a girare per il complesso- Capitolo 35 T'Pol, Reed, Shran, Theras e due MACO si sono fatti teletrasportare sul trasporto romulano, dato che la schermatura preveniva dal teletrasportare fuori, ma non dentro. Con l'aiuto di Theras individuano gli Aenar e danno loro dei "transponder" per farsi teletrasportare fuori. Due Aenar vanno, ma poi tutto si blocca e vengono attaccati. Capitolo 36 Ehreihn e Trip riescono ad arrivare all'hangar di lancio e a impossessarsi di una navetta. Trip recupare il corpo di Phoung per evitare che un'autopsia possa rivelare che è umano. Quindi partono. Capitolo 37 I nostro sulla nave romulana vengono attaccati nel buio e di colpo Theras ha un'idea. Con la telepatia riesce a influenzare la loro visione, così che i soldati romulani non riescono a percepirli né dove sono né sui sensori. Mentre scappano l'uscita però, i Romulani, capito cosa sta succedendo, iniziano a sparare alla cieca. Capitolo 38 La navetta rubata da Ehreihn e Trip prende velocità e Trip cerca di scladare i motori per la curvatura. Nel frattempo dà al vecchio romulano una tuta EVA da indossare, notando che sono molto simili a quelle della Flotta. Probabilmente, pensa, le hanno rubate a qualche vascello catturato. In un momento di lucidità, la familiarità di Trip con le tute non passa inosservata a Ehreihn, che lo accusa di non essere il suo Cuneahr, morto in un incidente. Trip sta per rivelargli tutto, quando un allarme avverte Trip che i motori sono danneggiati e la nave sta uscendo dalla curvatura. Capitolo 39 Sulla nave da trasporto romulana, Theras telepaticamente ha messo i romulani gli uni contro gli altri, facendo in modo che si sparassero a vicenda e che l'ultimo si suicidasse. Sconvolto dalle sue stesse azioni, Theras chiede di essere lasciato sulla nave e, una volta che tutti sono a bordo sani e salvi, Jhamel comunica ad Archer che l'ultima volontà di Theras che è il capitano faccia esplodere il trasporto. Archer acconsente, uccidendolo. Capitolo 40 Trip spiega a Ehrehin qual è il suo piano: portarlo sulla Terra, dove può essere difeso. Si mettono quindi a lavorare assieme per rimettere in linea si sistemi di comunicazione e di curvatura. Capitolo 41 Shran va a trovare Jhamel in infermeria e riceve da lei la proposta di unirsi al trio in matrimonio per rimpiazzare Theras. Shran accetta. Capitolo 42 Trip ed Ehreihn sono riusciti a rimettere in linea le comunicazioni. Trip, quindi, inizia a inviare un messaggio solo audio: "Lazarus a Capitano Archer dell'Enterprise, priorità uno, codificato"..... Capitolo 43 Archer riceve la comunicazione di Trip, felicissimo di saperlo vivo. Trip lo avverte del fatto che i Romulano vogliono fare un attacco massivo su Coridan. Archer chiama Gardner contemporaneamente al capo Coridanita e li avverte del problema. Chiede a Gardner di poter andare a dare una mano a Coridan, al'ammiraglio nega il permesso. Naturalmente Archer ci va lo stesso, sapendo, questa volta, di avere T'Pol dalla sua parte. Capitolo 44 L'Enterprise ha raggiunto Coridan, dove un'agente romulana si butta sulle miniere di dilitio. Metà del pianeta prende fuoco. Valdore si chiede quanti innocenti sia morti.... Capitolo 45 Jake e Nog fanno una breve pausa e Nog dice che ha sempre trovato la fama di Tucker un po' troppo maggiore rispetto a quella che avrebbe dovuto avere essendo "semplicemente" un ottimo ingenere. I fatti nascosti spiegherebbero tutto. Capitolo 46 Trip e Ehrehin sentono via radio l'attacco a Coridan. Mentre Trip dice che porterà il dottore tra la sua gente, Ehreihn lo stordisce e prende possesso della nave. Capitolo 47 Sulla Terra, l'ambasciatore coridanita dice che il suo pianeta si ritira dalla coalizione. In molto sono ad avere dubbi se questa Coalizione potrà mai esserci. Arriva Archer con i suoi e il capitano fa un discorso sull'importanza di restare uniti. Capitolo 48 A San Francisco, Trip incontra Harris, il quale gli dice esplicitamente che non può ancora tornare alla sua vita, perché il pericolo romulano non è ancora passato e Trip è troppo ben inserito nel giro per andarsene. Trip si trova costretto ad accettare, perché non vuole lasciare che i Romulani rovinino tutto. Capitolo 49 Rivediamo la scena precedente la discorso finale di Archer, che incontra i genitori di Trip. Da casa, anche Albert Tucker lo sta guardando in TV, ed esprime il suo rancore verso quelli della Flotta Astrale.... inquadrati "proprio dietro a quel tizio vulcaniano".... Poi Archer si rintana in una stanza appartata per ristudiare il discorso, ma un Vulcaniano, "stranamente" riesce a forzare la sicurezza, e senza farsi notare da nessuno lo raggiunge.... E' Trip! I due si abbracciano, parlano un po', poi Trip chiede ad Archer di dare un biglietto a T'Pol. Si salutano, il capitano va a salutare Phlox e T'Pol prima del discorso e abbraccia la Vulcaniana, la quale fa un tentativo di ricambiare.... poi le passa il biglietto ed esce per fare il suo discorso. T'Pol, letto il biglietto, si defila. Non ama le folle. Capitolo 50 T'Pol entra nella stanza che le indicava il biglietto e trova un vulcaniano con la cresta frontale che le è familiare. Quando lui sorride e e inizia a parlare con accento dellaFlorida, T'Pol capisce che è Trip. T'Pol sta sulle sue, capisce che dietro l'avvertimento a Coridan c'è lui.... Parlano un po', Trip le spiega tutto, alla fine si abbracciano e si baciano... Trip le promette che si rivedranno ancora, poi esce dalla stanza e svanisce. Archer, agitatissimo, inizia a fare il suo discorso di inaugurazione davanti a tantissima gente, tra cui anche Hernandez, Shran e i suoi tre compagni, ecc. Capitolo 51 Valdore sta pensando all'attacco a Coridan e come proseguire.... Capitolo 52 Trip sta viaggiando verso Adigeon Primo, sempre facendosi passare per un Vulcaniano. Nel suo alloggio riascolta il messaggio reguistrato da Ehrehin dopo averlo stordito: il dottore ha deciso che non può seguire Trip tra la sua gente, ma deve tornare sul suo mondo e fingere di lavorare con Valdore pur remando contro. Ha impostato la loro navetta in modo che Trip venga trasportato verso i confini dello spazio romulano, mentre lui, con una capsula di salvataggio, lavorerà dall'interno contro la guerra. Epilogo Jake dice a Nog che tutto sembra ancora un po' incredbile, ma che spiega gran parte dei paradossi. Il tutto sembra quasi il diario personale di Tucker, Nog dice di averlo pensato anche lui riguardo alle parti "spinte".... Jake ancora non capisce, però, perché nei rapporti ufficiali la data è quella del 2161, mentre tutto è avvunto nel 2155. Secondo Nog è per infognare ancora di più i fatti in caso di indagine, ma.... c'è ancora altro da leggere nei archivi. Citazioni * "Pazienza. Non ho mai avuto molto tempo per la pazienza." - Capitano Jonathan Archer Informazioni *Scritto da Andy Mangels e Michael A. Martin e edito da Margaret Clark, The Good That Men Do reinterpreta gli eventi visti in , l'episodio finale di Star Trek: Enterprise. Nell'episodio, William T. Riker e Deanna Troi dell' prendono parte a una ricostruzione olografica storica che dovrebbe descrivere l'ultimo viaggio dell' ''Enterprise'' e del suo equipaggio.... e la morte di Charles "Trip" Tucker III. Nonostante il programma olografico ponga gli eventi nel 2161, The Good That Men Do pone l'azione nel 2155, poco dopo gli eventi dell'incidente con Terra Prime così come visti negli episodi di Star Trek: Enterprise e . *Un estratto di questo libro appare in ''Star Trek Magazine'' n° 131. Personaggi Personaggi regolari e ricorrenti XXII secolo ;Charles Anthony "Trip" Tucker III: Comandante della Flotta Astrale, Capo Ingegnere dell'''Enterprise'' NX-01. ;Jonathan Archer: Capitano della Flotta Astrale, comandante dell' Enterprise NX-01. ;T'Pol: Comandante della Flotta Stellare, Ufficiale Scientifico dell' Enterprise NX-01. ::Dopo aver indossato abiti civili vulcaniani modificati durante l'ultima stagione di ''Enterprise, T'Pol inizia a indossare l'uniforme standard della Flotta Astrale. ;Malcolm Reed: Tenente della Flotta Astrale, Ufficiale agli armamenti dell' Enterprise NX-01. ;Hoshi Sato: guardiamarina della Flotta Astrale, Ufficiale all communicazioni, dell' Enterprise NX-01. ;Travis Mayweather: Guardiamarina della Flotta Astrale, timoniere dell' Enterprise NX-01. ;Phlox: Medico denobulano, Ufficiale capo medico dell' Enterprise NX-01. ;Donna "D.O." O'Neill: Tenente, terza in comando dell' Enterprise, NX-01. ;Hravishran th'Zoarhi: ex Guardia Imperiale Andoriana. ::Curiosamente, questo libro crea un nuovo nome per Thy'lek Shran dopo che il suo nome è stato rivelatp su uno schermo in e usato nel libro "Glass Empires". Comunque, è possibile che "Thy'lek" sia l'equivalente andoriano per "capitano" o qualche altro titolo. ;Jhamel: Aenar femmmina rapita, di cui Shran è innamorato. ;Theras: Aenar maschio, compagno di Jhamel e di due altri Aenar. ;Valdore i'Kaleh tr'Irrhaimehn: Ammiraglio romulano. ;Vrax: Senatore romulano in disgrazia. ;Ehrehin i'Ramnau tr'Avrak: scienziato romulano studioso della curvatura 7. ;Cunaehr: assistente del Dottor Erehin, alter ego di Trip Tucker. ;Ch'uihv: noto precedentemente come il capitano vulcaniano Sopek, è capo dei dissidenti romulani e un agente doppiogiochista. ;T'Pau: ministro di Vulcano ::Mentre il suo predecessore V'Las aveva il titolo di amministratore dell'Alto Comando Vulcani, T'Pau ha il titolo di 'Ministro', dato che l'Alto Comando è stato sciolto. ;Solkar: ambasciatore vulcaniano. ;Soval: ambasciatore vulcaniano. ;L'Nel: ambasciatore vulcaniano. ;Gregory Black: ammiraglio della Flotta Astrale. ::''L'ammiraglio Black appare nella serie TV sono come la sua controparte dell'Universo Specchio, interpretato da Gregory Itzin. Probabilmente il suo nome di battesimo deriva proprio da quello del suo interprete. ;Sam Gardner: anmiraglio della Flotta Astrale. ;George Casey: General MACO. ;Fiona McKenzie: Sergente MACO. ;Hideaki Chang: Corporale MACO. ;'David McCammon': Corporale MACO. ;Nathan Samuels: Primo Ministro della Terra Unita. ;Haroun al-Rashid: Ministro degli Interni della Terra Unita. ::''E' stato preedentemente citato negli ''Articoli della Federazione di Keith R.A. DeCandido. Questo libro lo mette tra i Presidenti della Federazione, quindi al-Rashid deve essere diventato presidente qualche tempo dopo Thomas Vanderbilt.'' ;Kalev: Cancelliere coridanita. ;Lekev: ambasciatore Coridanita sulla Terra. ::Per spiegare la discrepanza di aspetto tra i Coridaniti visti ne e , si dice che l'ambasciatore Levek indossa una maschera cerimoniale molto elaborata.. ;Gora bin Gral: ambasciatore Tellarite sulla Terra. ;'Anlenthoris ch'Vhendreni': ambasciatore andoriano sulla Terra. ;Harris:agente operativo della Sezione 31 della Flotta Astrale. ;'Tinh Hoc Phuong': agente operativo della Sezione 31. ;Wungki: alieni pirati dalla pelle grigio-verde, assunti dalla Sezione 31. ;Charlie & '''Elaine "Gracie" Tucker': genitori di Trip, Elizabeth e Albert Tucker. ;Albert Edward "Bert" Tucker: fratello di Trip ed Elizabeth Tucker, figlio di Charlie ed Elaine. ;Miguel "Mike" Cristiano Salazar: marito di Albert Tucker. ;Gannet Brooks: giornalista terrestre, agente dell'Intelligence della Flotta Astrale. ;Kloulka'las: amministratore di Adigeon Prime. ;MoulMa's: "sculture" adigeon o chirurgo plastico. XXV secolo ;Jake Sisko: civile umano, figlio di Benjamin Sisko. ;Nog: migliore amico di Jake Sisko, ufficiale della Flotta Astrale. ;Odo: gatto di Jake Sisko, chiamato così in onore del Conestabile Odo. Luoghi ;Adigeon Prime ;Andoria ;Coridan Prime ;Louisiana ;Rigel X ;Unroth III: un paneta nello spazio romulano. ;Nelvana III: luogo di una base segreta romulana. ;Vulcano Linea temporale ;2155 : Domenica 9 Febbraio Retroscena "The good that men do" è la prima parte di un detto inglese che recita: The good that men do is oft interred with their bones. The evil lives on after them in their posts and paper.: "Il bene che fanno gli uomini è spesso sepolto con le loro ossa. Il male sopravvive loro negli scritti e nelle carte." Good That Men Do, The cs:The Good That Men Do de:Was Menschen Gutes tun en:The Good That Men Do